


Clarke Griffin Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Clarke Griffin imagines from my Tumblr





	Clarke Griffin Imagines

Everyone separated, making a path as you walked down the corridor, no one wanting to get in your way. You are the leader of your clan, on your way to a meeting. You normally don't go to them, sending your closest advisor to them but this was a meeting you wanted to take. You had heard about Skaikru. Most importantly you heard about Clarke Griffin. You were intrigued by her.

The meeting started and soon ended up in chaos. Skaikru had suggested something that your advisors were strongly against. The whole time you watched Clarke, seeing how she handled herself and you were impressed to say the least. "Enough!" You shouted, raising your hand up to stop anyone from speaking. "I want to speak to your leader alone."

"But, Y/N-" Your advisor started but stopped when you glared at him.

Bellamy looked at his friends and then started slowly walking towards you. "Not you. Her." You said pointing at Clarke. They seemed to have a silent conversation with each other before joining you, starting to walk out of the room. You kept walking and Clarke got a good look at your clan and at how you lived. "Impressive. Isn't it?" Clarke looked over at you giving you a slight nod along with a smile. "I'm sorry about my people. They can be protective. That is a good thing except when you're trying to do a deal."

"You're considering it?" Clarke asked.

"We have good relationships with the other clans because we trade with them. They have stuff they can offer to us and we have stuff they need." You said, ignoring her question. "You've got nothing we want or need but I want us to be on the same side."

"What are you saying?"

"We help each other. Protect each other from clans who want to cross us. I want us to coexist peacefully." You said. Clarke thought about it for a second, considering her options. She wanted to accept, knowing it'll be good for her people, yet she was hesitant, worried that you will stab her in the back. You saw her hesitation and had to think of something to persuade her. You wanted this to work. Not only for your people but because you wanted to get to know Clarke. "Before you decide, you should stay here for a week. See what we're like, get to know us."

"Okay." Clarke said with a smile, agreeing to it.


End file.
